Big Brother
The Big Brother conspiracy is Big government being or acting as a , whether its subjects realize it or not. The name Big Brother comes from a character in 's . He is both the eyes and the voice of the political leader of the Totalitarian State in which the main character Winston Smith lives. The term has been applied to modern governments, predominantly democratic. Totalitarian State Media outlets that depict a Big Brother scenario, usually identify it to the all-seeing eye, or the all-hearing ear of a despotic regime or police State. People often say "Big brother is watching you" in discussions about measures pressed by some authority that threatens the public's privacy. FBI's COINTELPRO In the United States, was a series of covert, and often illegal projects conducted by the United States Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) aimed at surveilling, infiltrating, discrediting and disrupting American political organizations. Jalon, Allan M. (2006-03-08). "A break-in to end all break-ins; In 1971, stolen FBI files exposed the government's domestic spying program.". Los Angeles Times. Tribune Company. Archived from the original on 2013-12-03. Retrieved 2014-07-15 They also targeted what the FBI deemed as "subversive" activist groups and individuals,Jeffreys-Jones, Rhodri (208). The FBI. Yale University Press. p. 189. ISBN 9780300142846. most notoriously during civil rights movements. US Cyber warfare unit Information Operations Technology Center (IOTC) is the joint US Cyber warfare unit for Signals Intelligence (SI), headquartered at Fort Meade, Maryland,US Cyber warfare divisions with branches around the US, including San Antonio, Texas. The US cyber divisions under IOTC include the following: * U.S. Army Intelligence and Security Command (INSCOM, formerly U.S. Army Security Agency) * Marine Cryptologic Support Battalion (MCSB) * U.S. Fleet Cyber Command (formerly Naval Security Group) * Air Force ISR Agency (AFISRA, formerly Air Intelligence Agency) * Coast Guard Intelligence (CGI) * (CIA) Critical Defense Technologies Division * (Pentagon) Special Technology Operations * (NSA) P42 information warfare cell We (CIA) also created, one year ago, the Information Operations Technology Center at Fort Meade, MD. The IOTC is another of our joint DoD and Intelligence Community activities, providing advice and developing techniques that can protect US infrastructure and systems.Central Intelligence Director Before the Senate Select Comittee on Government Affairs IOTC is in-charge of PRISM surveillance program. Global surveillance The term Big Brother has also been applied to in the . "Global surveillance" was not widely acknowledged by governments and the mainstream media until the global surveillance disclosures by triggered a debate about the right to privacy in the Digital Age.Zevenbergen, Bendert (3 December 2013). "Adventures in digital surveillance". European View. 12 (2): 223–233. doi:10.1007/s12290-013-0287-x. Retrieved 17 December 2013.Ranger, Steve (24 March 2015). "The undercover war on your internet secrets: How online surveillance cracked our trust in the web". Tech Republic. Archived from the original on 2016-06-12. Retrieved 2016-06-12. Mass surveillance is currently a global issue,Kuehn, Kathleen. The Post-Snowden Era: Mass Surveillance and Privacy in New Zealand. Bridget Williams Books. ISBN 9780908321087. Retrieved 8 January 2017. often criticized for violating privacy rights, limiting civil and political rights and freedoms, and being illegal under some legal or constitutional systems. In 2013, the practice of mass surveillance by world governments was called into question after ‘s 2013 . Reporting based on documents Snowden leaked to various media outlets triggered a debate about civil liberties and the right to privacy in the Digital Age.Mark Hosenball and John Whitesides. "Reports on surveillance of Americans fuel debate over privacy, security". Reuters. Retrieved 17 December 2013. A growing concern is that an increase of mass surveillance could lead to the development of a surveillance State or an electronic police State where civil liberties are infringed or political dissent is undermined by COINTELPRO-like programs. Such a State could also be referred to as a totalitarian State. See also * Conspiracy theory * Operation Vigilant Eagle * Project MKULTRA References Category:US government Category:Big Brother